


Noche

by Hessefan



Series: Semana del terror [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuanto más miedo tienes, más fuerte se hace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noche

**Author's Note:**

> **Personajes** : Mikasa, Levi, Eren, Armin.
> 
> **#02 Noche.**
> 
>   
>  **
> 
> [Mikasa & Levi; Gen o Hetero; 2179 palabras]
> 
> **

La vela crepitaba otorgándole un aspecto más lúgubre del que solía tener a diario, por eso Eren perdió la mirada un poco cohibido antes de seguir hablando. Agradecía que Armin estuviera a su lado, dando las pertinentes explicaciones.

—Le pasaba cuando era pequeña. Apenas llegó a mi casa… —murmuró y tragó saliva, un poco amedrentado ante el sargento. El hombre los había buscado para sentarlos de manera casi obligada y exigirles esas explicaciones.

—Pero nunca quiso contarnos de qué se trataban esas pesadillas —se sumó Armin—, pasó como una semana sin dormir y el doctor Jaeger tuvo que hacerle un preparado para obligarla a descansar.

—Ella decía que no podía explicarlo. A veces me daba la sensación de que mentía para que no la molestáramos —Eren se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia al detalle—, decía que no se acordaba del sueño.

—¿Y creen que es eso lo que le está pasando ahora? —La voz de Levi sonó antinatural, tal vez porque había pasado demasiado tiempo en silencio escuchándolos discurrir sobre la infancia de los tres.

—No lo sabemos. Le preguntamos, pero ella dice que no. —Armin suspiró, sintiéndose derrotado y desencajado en el lugar. Él no podía hablar del tema con tanta exactitud como su amigo, a fin de cuentas había sido Eren quien se despertaba en las noches para socorrer a Mikasa cuando comenzaba a gritar y agitarse en sueños—. Quizás… tenga que ver con lo que pasó —especuló en voz alta.

—Sí —Eren lo secundó sin prestarle atención, sumido en sus propias reflexiones—. Lo más probable es que en ese entonces las pesadillas estuvieran relacionadas con sus padres.

—Entiendo, pero una cosa es sufrir de insomnio, otra muy distinta es negarse a dormir —concluyó Levi—. Gracias, de todas formas, por contarme. —Hizo una seña con la cabeza y ambos parecieron interpretar a la perfección la orden de retirarse a dormir.

Una vez a solas, Levi estiró la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla contra la pared y tratar de dormitar un poco. Creía entender muy bien lo que le ocurría a Mikasa, por eso, cuando la escuchó caminar por el pasillo no dudó en llamarla con la certeza de que se trataba de ella. No podía ser otra persona. Deambulaba por la fortaleza como un alma en pena, uno que a veces iba a la cocina en busca de café.

En ese punto Levi no sabía si estaba inquieto en verdad por ella o por el detalle de que las provisiones, a ese paso, se agotarían más rápido de lo habitual. Soldados novatos sin café era algo similar a soldados veteranos sin opio. Y no quería un motín. Como tampoco quería que Mikasa muriera por agotamiento.

—Señor, está despierto. —Se sorprendió aunque no debería, era de común saber que el sargento sufría de insomnio.

—Dentro de dos días saldremos a campo abierto, así que haz algo para que deje de molestarte y duerme —dijo Levi a modo de consejo, pero con tanta brutalidad que más sonó a una amenaza—. Debes descansar o morirás apenas aparezca el primer titán.

—Ya he dormido, señor.

Levi supo que le mentía, podía verlo en la expresión de sus ojos, en las ojeras pronunciadas y en ese gesto de sempiterno espanto. Sintió algo similar a la pena o a la empatía por la lastimosa situación en la que se encontraba.

—Es normal tener pesadillas —dijo, y Mikasa sospechó que Eren tenía algo que ver con el pormenor de que el sargento estuviera al tanto de ese inconveniente.

—No son solo pesadillas —negó ella, tomando asiento porque las piernas ya no le respondían. El cuerpo entero no le respondía.

—Lo sé, ¿por qué crees que sufro de insomnio? —Eso pareció acaparar la absoluta atención disipada de la joven, pero en cambio él miró la vela a punto de consumirse. Estiró una mano y prendió con la que agonizaba la que había dejado de repuesto. Algo le decía que esa sería una noche larga.

—¿A usted también lo persiguen en sueños? —De golpe se encontraba sintiendo curiosidad, ansiosa por conocer las razones de ese hombre para no dormir o quizás solo buscaba algo con lo que poder distraerse para que el sueño no la venciera.

Había creído hasta entonces que los motivos del insomnio en el sargento se debían a causas lógicas, por el estilo de vida que llevaban. La muerte de sus compañeros tendía a repetirse en los sueños como si de una obra de teatro se tratara.

—Sí, todas las noches. —Aceptó la taza de té que le sirvió sin que él se lo pidiera.

Era una manera de pedirle que se quedara con ella, hablándole del tema, consolándola, haciéndole compañía y ayudándola a sentirse menos loca. Podía experimentar un ligero alivio de no ser la única.

—Nunca supe cómo explicar lo que siento.

—Es horrible —confirmó dándole un sorbo a la taza y mirándola con fiereza—. No solo su aspecto, también la sensación de lo que podría llegar a pasar si te atrapa, ¿cierto?

—Eso. —Mikasa se mostró levemente entusiasmada al encontrar las palabras exactas para describir algo difícil de explicar—. Solía aparecer en mis sueños cuando era niña, después de lo que pasó con mis papás. Yo sabía que era una pesadilla, pero no podía escapar…

—Con el tiempo aprendes —dijo, demostrándole que él lo había logrado o al menos que había aprendido a lidiar con la situación.

—¿Sueña muy seguido con _eso_?

—Todas las noches… desde hace años —puntualizó—. A tal punto que en este último tiempo nos hemos hecho grandes amigos —bromeó para tratar de aplacar un poco los ánimos consiguiéndolo, porque Mikasa aflojó los hombros adoptando una postura más relajada.

—Esto que me persigue a mí tiene unos dientes horribles… —perdió la mirada, pensando en voz alta.

—Como de animal, puntiagudos —completó y ella volvió la vista con violencia, clavándole los ojos bien abiertos de sorpresa—. Es oscuro, viste siempre como de negro…

—Tiene ojos pequeños, pero vacíos —continuó un poco exaltada, tanto como Mikasa podía serlo a su flemática manera.

—Monta algo que se parece a un caballo negro —asintió.

—Es extraño… —murmuró con la voz agitada— digo, que tengamos la misma pesadilla.

—No, no lo es. Incluso estoy seguro de que si hacemos un dibujo, terminaríamos dibujando lo mismo. —Levi dudó de seguir explicándole, pero dada la situación y la atención que había acaparado, le pareció prudente continuar—. Se lo conoce como… _demonio_. Es un demonio de los sueños. No somos los únicos a los que visita.

—¿Y cómo sabe tanto?

—Cuando era más joven… una bruja me lo dijo —se sintió algo estúpido por confesarlo—. No es que yo fui a ella, ella se me acercó a mí diciéndome que tuviera cuidado, que no lo subestimara. En su momento me explicó mucho sobre él.

—Cuénteme.

—No recuerdo detalles. No le di importancia, para mí era una vieja loca… sin embargo cuando me metí en la Legión conocí a un muchacho al que le pasaba lo mismo. Lo sé porque él dibujaba muy bien y me mostró un boceto de cómo era el demonio de sus sueños. Igual al mío. —Hizo una pausa, pensando en que si era prudente ser sincero del todo o guardarse esos detalles, después de todo su fin era que Mikasa durmiera, no que jamás se atreviera a volver a hacerlo. No obstante Levi era de los que pensaba que lo mejor era enfrentar los miedos—. El muchacho murió mientras dormía y los médicos dijeron que había sido una muerte natural. Mucha gente muere durmiendo, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que el demonio se lo había llevado. Ese día recordé algo que me había dicho la bruja, que solo perseguía a las personas como nosotros...

—¿Nosotros?

—Que han matado alguna vez —especificó, y Mikasa se preguntó entonces por qué a Eren no le pasaba—, ¿para qué lo hace? No lo sé, la bruja me dijo que solo busca matar o condenar el alma. No se sabe, porque en teoría las personas mueren cuando él los alcanza, así que nadie vive para contarlo. Según el mito, los que sobreviven enloquecen, pero bueno… supongo que si pasas una semana entera sin dormir es lógico que enloquezcas —la miró punzante, como retándola por ese _gran_ pormenor, pero ella ignoró la reprimenda.

—¿La bruja no le dijo qué se puede hacer?

—¿Hacer? —Alzó las cejas por un efímero lapso y soltó algo similar a un suspiro, se suponía que así reía el sargento— Yo he intentado de todo en mis pesadillas, hasta matarlo. No pude. —negó con la cabeza, impertérrito.

—¿Puede controlar sus sueños, sargento? —cuestionó tratando de no sonar maravillada.

—Claro, cuando me doy cuenta que es uno —especificó—. Por lo general reparo en que estoy soñando porque hay algo fuera de lugar. Así que cuando el demonio aparece me doy cuenta de que me tengo que despertar y… simplemente lo hago.

No sabía cómo explicarse mejor, pero sencillamente reparaba en que estaba soñando porque había algo fuera de contexto, como el estar comiendo en la sala del refugio y que de repente apareciera un oso bailando el vals con un equipo de maniobras puesto. En ese punto Levi podía decirse "por esa incoherencia esto es un sueño" y desde ese punto podía manipular lo que ocurría. De otra manera no lograba controlarlos. No obstante, "eso" era inmanejable, lo único que podía hacer para no sucumbir al horror era despertarse.

Mikasa recargó la espalda contra la silla, devastada. Deseaba que fuera tan fácil poder controlar los sueños, pero lo cierto es que ella nunca había podido hacer tal proeza. Sin embargo reconocía que el sargento tenía razón, porque cuando _eso_ aparecía en sus sueños, ella también lograba darse cuenta que estaba soñando. Otra explicación no existía, porque el demonio del sueño solo podía aparecer en las pesadillas.

—Si pudiera…

—Inténtalo —propuso él adivinando sus inquietudes—. No tienes nada que perder, quiero decir…

—A lo sumo moriré.

—No es eso lo que te da miedo —negó con tanto ahínco que cualquiera se sorprendería por ver a Levi haciendo una sentencia tan firme respecto a las emociones ajenas—. Sales al campo abierto atestado de titanes, así que no le temes a la muerte.

—Es verdad.

—Tampoco a él.

Le temía a lo mismo que aterrorizaba a todos aquellos que eran visitados en sus sueños, porque el horror cobraba forma y la sensación era mortificante, el no saber qué ocurriría si lograba alcanzarlos.

A Levi nunca había logrado atraparlo y si bien con los años había aprendido a controlar sus sueños cuando era niño tuvo que lidiar con ello como en el presente lo hacía Mikasa. En esa época él también se había rehusado a dormir y no lo hizo hasta que el sueño lo venció una mañana.

No siempre era visitado por el demonio, pero cuando sucedía, el temor que experimentaba era diferente al del pasado, porque estando dentro de la Legión había aprendido a tener otros tipos de miedo.

—No quiero dormir, no quiero que venga...

—No tienes opciones, debes descansar —argumentó él con veracidad. Entendía el sentir de Mikasa, sabía que era un terror que no se podía explicar con palabras—. Si quieres… yo soy de sueño liviano. Si te pones a gritar o a llorar lograré escucharte y despertarte.

Mikasa lo miró con cierto recelo tratando de descifrar las intenciones veladas tras esa ensalada de palabras. Acaso, ¿le estaba proponiendo dormir juntos? Ante esa pesquisa visual Levi perdió la mirada. Se sentía estúpido por cohibirse a su edad, pero era como si recién reparase en lo extraña que había sonado su propuesta.

—Se lo agradecería —acabó por decir luego de sopesar las ventajas del ofrecimiento.

Se sentía más serena al comprender que podía contar con alguien que había experimentado ese mismo terror. Se consolaba diciéndose que el sargento sabría qué hacer si el demonio volvía a acosarla.

—Por lo menos hasta que te deje en paz —agregó Levi para darle más coraje.

Era fluctuante, había épocas o temporadas en las que aparecía, pero no siempre lo hacía y nunca se podía saber si esa noche lo haría. Aparecía sin previo aviso y podía hacerlo en medio de un sueño común y corriente.

Sin más palabras de por medio, Levi recargó la espalda contra la pared una vez más y Mikasa apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa para descansar la cabeza sobre ellos. La contempló por un rato largo y recién pudo dormirse cuando la escuchó roncar.

Buscaría a ese maldito demonio y lo mataría, incluso sabiendo que eso era imposible, que no podría siquiera exigirle que la dejara en paz, pues permanecía a través de los siglos en su sempiterna búsqueda.

Cuando tuvo que despertar a Mikasa porque esta empezó a sollozar recordó algo que la bruja le había dicho: "Se alimenta del miedo, así que cuanto más miedo tienes, más fuerte se hace". Imaginaba entonces que el demonio de Mikasa debía ser inmortal. Solo quedaba aprender a lidiar o irse con él.

* * *

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> No me gustó mucho cómo me quedó o como lo esperaba. Me cuesta hablar de este tema porque me toca de manera muy personal y recordar a mi demonio es algo que me aterra en verdad. 
> 
> Y no, esto no está inspirado en Pesadilla. DETESTO a Freddy, es un trauma enorme de mi infancia, que creí superarlo cuando crecí y entendí que era una simple película, pero claaaro, no tuve mejor idea un día (cuando tenía catorce o quince años) para vencer mis demonios que sentarme a investigar sobre el tema (el puto me visitaba casi todas las noches en mis pesadillas y no podía dormir). Ahí comprendí que la ficción está inspirada siempre en la realidad y que la realidad puede ser más espeluznante que la ficción. Igual mi demonio es más lindo que Freddy XP aunque más acojonante.
> 
> Si buscan en google sabrán de qué hablo. O no lo hagan, quizás invoquen al demonio y este empiece a acosarlos en sus pesadillas XD Weee, que es horrible, ¡no se rían de mí! La pasé muy mal en esa época y no tenía a ningún sargento para que me despertara. #putostodos
> 
> Ok, ríanse, yo lo estoy haciendo. ¿Les conté que estoy escribiendo relatos de terror? (?) Dicen que lo que cuenta es la intención *mira el horizonte*, pero no crean en todo lo que les dicen.


End file.
